


I'll Never Leave

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln comes back from a three month disappearance. Daisy is shocked and angered to see her lover again, because she had some news for him and thought she would never see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Leave

He grabbed her hand as she turned to walk away, "Daisy, wait."  
"Why should I, Lincoln? I gave you a chance to explain and you didn't. It's over." Tears filled her eyes as she yanked her hand out of Lincoln's. She stormed off to her bunk and Lincoln chased her.  
"Daisy, please don't go."  
"Why shouldn't I? You left. I woke up and you were gone, and you didn't come back for three months. Did you expect me to forgive you, because I won't. I can't trust you anymore." Daisy slammed the door in his face and fell onto the bed, sobbing.  
Lincoln leaned on the door, "Daisy, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen."  
"Yeah, right. I'm sure you didn't!" Daisy screamed at him. She collapsed into the pillow, sobbing violently.  
"I swear I didn't. I love you, Daisy, and I would never leave you-"  
"Clearly you would. Leave me alone, Lincoln. I need to rethink my life."  
Lincoln slid down the door, "I-I..." He took a shaky breath and punched the ground.  
Daisy raised her head from the pillow, "L-Lincoln? Why did you leave me? I had something to tell you when we woke up, but you were gone."  
Lincoln placed his head against the door and blinked back tears, "I don't know, Daisy. I regretted leaving every second of every day."  
"Then why didn't you come back sooner?" Daisy got off the bed and sat at the door.  
"Honestly, I thought you wouldn't want to see me ever again because I left you alone." Lincoln muttered as a tear fell down his face.  
"Why would you think that? Of course I wanted to see you again, I sobbed every day you didn't come back. I was scared I did something wrong or you were dead. I couldn't bear the thought of raising our baby alone..." Tears silently streamed down her face, making her mascara run.  
Lincoln's eyes widened, "B-Baby?"  
Daisy took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant, Lincoln. That's what I was going to tell you."  
"Oh my god. How? When?"  
"I found out a week before you left. I haven't told anyone yet." She wiped away tears staining her cheeks.  
"Daisy, I-I didn't know. I wouldn't have left if I knew. I'm so sorry, babe."  
Daisy stood up and opened the door. Lincoln looked at her. She smiled at him before bursting into tears. He jumped to his feet and embraced Daisy, stroking her hair, "It's okay sweetie. I'm here now, and I'm never leaving again. I promise." Daisy nodded, her head placed in the groove of his neck.

 

-9 months later-

"Honey, where's the diaper bag?" Lincoln called to his love. He was holding a screaming baby in his arms. "Shhh, Lucas," he cooed and rocked his son. Daisy smiled at her boys while looking around for the diaper bag, "He looks like you, babe. You guys have the same nose." Lincoln grinned at her and tickled the baby wrapped in his arms.  
"Where did we put the bag? We're going to be late." Daisy continued digging through the laundry scattering their couch.  
"Just call them and say we'll be late. Fitz and Jemma will understand, they've been through the same thing." Lincoln told her while looking around. He picked up Lucas' stuffed Pikachu to reveal the bag. He held it up to Daisy, "Right here. Do you have everything ready?" Daisy nodded and walked out the garage door, Lincoln and Lucas following her. They buckled their son into his car seat as he dozed off to sleep. "He's so tiny," Daisy said with a smile. They placed a blanket over him, hopped in their seats and drove to FitzSimmons' house.  
Lincoln knocked on the door and Jemma answered. She smiled, "Hello, Lincoln. It's nice to see you!" He hugged her as Daisy walked to the door carrying Lucas and the diaper bag. "Daisy," Jemma grinned, "and this must be Lucas!" She stroked the baby's soft hair, "He's precious."  
They made their way inside the small cottage where Fitz was waiting, holding his daughter. The toddler smiled at the baby, "Aunt Daisy, that your baby?" Daisy smiled, "Yes it is, Skye. Want to see him?" Skye nodded eagerly as Daisy lowered her arms to reveal the baby, "His name is Lucas. Say hi." The toddler grinned shyly and hid her face.  
"Fitz," Daisy smiled at him, "How've you been?"  
"Good, good." he answered.  
"Nothing new and exciting?" Daisy asked him.  
"Eh, not really." Fitz said, looking at his wife. "Coulson, May, Hunter, Bobbi, and Mack will be here any minute now."  
"Great! It's been forever since we've seen them. I think it was when Lucas was born." Daisy kissed Lincoln on the cheek, handed him the baby, and walked to the kitchen, "Need any help, Jemma?" she said before disappearing behind the wall.  
"How's everything been going with the new baby?" Fitz asked Lincoln.  
"It's been a little hectic, but definitely worth it. This little guy is one of the best things to have happened to me." he smiled at the baby drooling in his arms.

Everyone sat crowded around the table. Daisy and Lincoln were showing off their son to their old team while FitzSimmons placed food on the table. "Thank you guys for coming. It's great to see everyone again!" Fitz said with a smile. "I'm sure Daisy and Lincoln are happy to see everyone."  
Lincoln laughed and smiled, "Definitely. We missed you all so much. Actually," he looked at Daisy and she nodded, "Daisy and I have some news to share." Everyone fell silent and looked at the couple. "We're getting married!"  
Gasps and screams filled the room, "It's about time!" Hunter said. Jemma ran over and hugged them, "Congratulations you two!"  
They sat down and ate the feast that Jemma had prepared for them. The room was filled with happiness and love, laughter surrounded the friends. The two babies were being adored and everything was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one shot!


End file.
